


Yours, forever

by littlediable



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: The reader helps Din on a job, but Din hates seeing his wife flirt with the bounty, so he takes her home, simply to remind her who she belongs to
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Yours, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr little-diable, please don't edit or copy my work

“Din” (y/n) mumbled his name, trying not to smudge her lipstick, eyes focused on her reflection, “Din” no words left his mouth, helmet staring at her as she got ready. “Do you not trust me?” she whispered the words, averting her eyes as he rose from the box he was sitting on, gloved hands meeting her waist, pulling her against his beskar. “Of course I do, it’s him who I don’t trust”.

He had known from the moment he had taken on the job that it won’t be an easy task, the bounty was known for his worth, he was clever and quick to slip out of one's hands. (Y/n) had been by Din’s side for long, would support him with his jobs and would look after the child, all while falling for the Mandalorian and eventually marrying him. She knew how much he was struggling with this task, so (y/n) had taken matters into her own hand, she’d try to lure the man in, flirting as he’d drown a few drinks, till Din would eventually step in and take him captive.

“Din” (y/n) turned around in his grip, cupping the helmet, thumb running along the cold beskar, “I’ll be careful, you’ll be there to protect me anyways. I only have eyes for you, my handsome, strong husband”. Din placed his forehead against hers, hands squeezing her sides as he let out a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The child cooed, arms reaching out for Din, slipping into the bag Din would carry it around with. 

The bar on Navarro was filled with different species, the atmosphere was buzzing, (y/n)s eyes instantly fell onto the bounty, a tall, quite handsome man who had his arms slung around a few barely dressed women. Din stayed hidden away in a dark corner, hands grasping the table, trying to stop himself from stepping in just yet. The harder he concentrated on his wife the more his bulge seemed to grow, twitching for her, how much he wanted to push her against the nearest wall, to fuck her into oblivion, reminding her that she was his, his alone.

As (y/n) stepped up to the bar she instantly felt the bounty's eyes on her, shamelessly checking her out, pushing the girls around him away. “My my what is a gorgeous woman like you doing all on her own?” the words made her cringe, forcing a smile onto her lips, “who said that I was alone?”, she took a sip of her drink, eyes hooked onto his piercing blue ones. A throaty chuckle bubbled out of him, placing his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her towards a table, hand wandering lower and lower with every step he took.

(Y/n) caught Din’s gaze from across the room, well at least she was fairly certain that he was staring at her, she shook her head, telling him to wait, he’d be gone before Din would have reached them. She barely focused on the words the bounty was speaking, mind wandering back to last night as Din had his way with her, eyes hidden by a blindfold, wrists bound together. “What are you thinking of beautiful?” he placed his hand on her knee, trying to move it up her thigh as she inhaled, clenching her jaw as a bile rose in her throat, “why don’t we get out of here?”.

It took her a few moments to reply, pondering over her next moves, praying that Din was still focused on her and the bounty, that he’d get to them before the man would manage to take (y/n) away. Hesitantly she took his hand, stepping out into the chillying night air, her heart was racing, palms sweaty, mind only set on her husband and their clan of three. “I don’t think so” the slightly metallic voice echoed through the night, coaxing a relieved sigh out of (y/n), thank goodness.

Din had to fire a few shots, till the man crashed down onto the floor, unconscious, “alright, we’ll turn him in, get our credits and then we’ll leave, I’m sick of this planet”. His voice dripped with something she couldn’t quite pinpoint, though his deep, raspy undertone shot shivers down her spine, made heat pool between her thighs, trying to keep her moan from rolling off her tongue.

The moment they were back on the razor crest Din had pulled her into his chest, murmuring a small “clothes off, blindfold on”, smirking to himself as she basically ran towards their shared cot. He placed the child down, its eyes were closed, already fast asleep, at least they wouldn’t have to worry about it for a few hours. 

“I’ll never again let another man touch you like this” Din spat, ripping off his helmet, stepping into the dark room, door sliding shut behind him.

Her naked chest was pressed against the covers, ass high in the air, eyes squeezed shut, even though they stayed hidden behind the black blindfold. “I’m yours Din” (y/n) moaned, this beskar crashed down onto the floor, the rest of his clothes following shortly after, stepping towards the cot. “Yes, yes you are” Din pressed his length against her behind, rubbing it through her wet folds, hands kneading the flesh of her ass.

By now she was dripping, arousal sticking to her skin, nipples painfully hardening with every passing second, she was completely done for, Din had her at his mercy.

“Tonight, I’ll remind you who you belong to, you’re mine, mine alone” a harsh slap got delivered to her behind, skin wiggling from the impact, though it seemed like he was waiting for something, repeating his action, till finally a small “one” left her lips. The third slap knocked all air out of her lungs, he seemed to burn his handprint into her skin, marking her in more than just one way. “Two” her voice was quivering, teeth piercing through her lower lip, drawing a bit of blood, urged on by the iron taste.

He took it up to ten slaps, her skin was burning, painfully so, but no pain had ever felt as good as this, boobs rubbing against the covers with every harsh motion of his, adding to the pleasure that flooded through her. “Turn around cyar’ika” a hiss made it past her lips as her behind came in contact with the covers, legs wrapping themselves around his waist, trying to pull him closer. (Y/n) was aching for him, desperate to feel his length buried in her heat, to rip her open with every thrust of his.

“Don’t be impatient” he warned her, he was shifting around, as if he was searching for something, “wrists” Din pressed out, tying them to the bed, keeping her locked in place. “Din” (y/n) squealed his name, arousal dripping onto his length, coating the velvety skin with her slick. 

He spat onto her clit, rubbing his saliva into the sensitive bundle of nerves as he pounded into her, he didn’t give her a warning, Din wouldn’t let her adjust, at least not on days where he needed to make one thing clear, that she was his, his alone. Her jaw fell slack, a few incoherent words bubbled out of her, walls tightly grasping his thick, veiny length, squeezing him like he was aching for.

Both were high on the adrenaline that took over their bodies, an indescribable force seemed to bind them together, bringing them closer to the edge with every passing moment. Though it seemed as if Din wasn’t satisfied yet, hand wandering up her soft skin, squeezing her nipples, a motion that let her arch her back, trying to press herself closer. The sound of their skin slapping reverberated through the small space, drowning out their moans, the air around them grew hotter, made sweat beard their skins.

Din’s fingers danced up her throat, squeezing a bit tighter, just enough to make her curl her toes, but not enough to cut off her airway. “Who do you belong to?” his thrusting suddenly stopped, completely stopped, patiently waiting for her to collect her thoughts, squeezing out a small, though powerful “you”, lips parted as he began to build up the pressure once again. She felt like she was on cloud nine, body belonging to the man her heart had started calling hers years ago, Din had her wrapped around his little finger, proving his love to her at any given chance. 

“I love you” Din panted, forehead falling against hers, thumb rubbing her clit, pushing her closer and closer to her release. Maker it felt like they were made for one another, even after years of exploring their bodies both still felt like it was the first time all over again, excited to give into their orgasms, aching to hear the sounds that would rumble through them. “I love you too” (y/n) squealed, “not yet cyar'ika, you need to earn it”, she knitted her eyebrows, trying to process what he had just told her, overly and utterly confused.

(Y/n) shook her head in a rather pathetic manner, “please” she begged, tears soaked through the blindfold, hands tugging on his roots, walls clenching around his length, “oh please Din”. He didn’t reply, let go of her throat to curl his fingers into the covers, “try it again”, Din couldn’t stop imagining how beautiful she’d look with flushed cheeks as his length would rip her apart, disappearing into her with every thrust of his. “Stars, Din, please, please, I’m yours, please-” her cry made him groan, nodding his head as he finally gave in, finally pushing her over the cliff. 

The inferno that began to rise in the pit of her stomach creeped up her vein, made white noises engulf her, body shaking from the powerful orgasm. Din needed a few more thrusts, pace faltering as his own release made him lose all focus, painting her walls white as he trembled on top of her, trying not to crush her underneath his weight. Wordlessly she interlaced her fingers with hers, pressing her lips to his skin, “I’m yours, forever”.


End file.
